


Like Friends, Like Family by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off-world, the team needs to define their places in each other's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Friends, Like Family by babs

"Uh, Daniel?" Jack O'Neill looked at his friend as the natives of P1R-557 surrounded SG1 as they stepped off the dais. "You mind doing your schtick?"

"Don't worry," Daniel said as he smiled at the curious people surrounding them. He stepped sideways as a child poked him in the side. "We've already established contact through the MALP. I think this is just the welcoming committee."

"Daniel?" Carter called from her position as a few of the women touched the hair peeking out from under her cap. Jack bit back a grin at her expression when one of the younger girls pulled the cap off and an exclamation of surprise was heard from Carter's group of admirers, along with a burst of excited chatter.

"Obviously they've never seen blonde hair, Sam." Daniel continued talking in a low calm voice, beginning to walk towards the village they could see in the distance.

"They have never seen glasses either, DanielJackson," Teal'c commented as an older man walking next to Daniel reached out and pulled at the archaeologist's glasses.

"Um, no, no. Sorry, but I need those." Daniel held out his hand, waiting for the man to return them to him. "Um, okay. No, it's fine. You can keep them." He sighed as the man took a few steps further away and showed his prize to a few friends. They laughed as they took turns looking through the lenses.

As they approached the village, some of the children and younger people took off at a run, raising their voices as they entered.

"Daniel?" Jack caught up to him as the crowd surrounding them thinned.

"They're announcing our arrival," Daniel explained, translating the language that had Polynesian roots. "We are welcome. They're happy we're here."

Jack took off his ball cap, hitting it against his leg. He was aware of a group of children standing a little way off, watching him with wide eyes. He lowered his sunglasses and waggled his eyebrows at them, grinning as they smiled and waved.

A tall woman wearing a cape of brilliant red feathers and a skirt that looked as though it was made of some sort of bark approached them. Her hair was twisted into intricate braids and even so, her hair nearly reached the backs of her knees.

As Jack watched, Daniel held out his hands, palms up, in what Jack guessed was a universal sign of 'we come in peace'. He bowed his head and spoke to the woman. Jack couldn't understand the language, but he caught Daniel saying his own name and then each of theirs as he pointed to them in turn.

The woman smiled at them at each introduction and then spoke.

"Her name is Ailani. Well, it might be her title, but she introduced herself as Ailani," Daniel told Jack and the others. "She is the leader of this tribe and she welcomes us to their village. We are their honored guests and there's a feast being prepared on our behalf."

"Tell her we're honored and that we'll be happy to feast with them," Jack said. He looked around the village, noticing the run-down quality to it, wondering how much these people had to spare. But over the years, he'd learned sharing a meal was sometimes the beginning of an alliance.

Daniel conveyed Jack's little speech, although Jack was sure more than just his words were being translated because Ailani gestured for some of the other villagers to step forward.

Jack moved his hand just a little closer to his weapon, senses going on high alert. But when Daniel turned back to face them, he was smiling. "Kale and Moke would like to show Sam and Teal'c the ancient place. They say it's where a great battle took place many generations ago."

"And it could be...?" Jack could see Daniel had more to say, that his mind was already skipping miles ahead of the rest of them.

"From the brief description that's been given, I'm guessing it might be abandoned naquada mines."

Carter was chomping at the bit. Jack swore he could see drool forming at the edges of her mouth.

"Have fun playing in the dirt," Jack said to her. He tapped the mic at his shoulder. "Check in every thirty."

"Understood, sir," she nodded.

For a brief moment, Jack wondered how Carter and Teal'c were going to manage to communicate with folks whose language they didn't even speak. He doubted the few phrases of hello, thank you, please, and goodbye that Daniel had managed to teach them beforehand would get them through a detailed analysis of the mines. But then again, he supposed the enthusiasm Kale and Moke were showing along with Carter was contagious, and they'd all manage just fine.

"This is Akumu," Daniel said as a young man, dressed in nothing more than one of the same skirts Ailani was wearing, stepped forward. "And this is Pilis," he introduced the young woman. "They're to be our guides through the village, Jack."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Lead on, Macduff," he said, which caused Pilis to burst into a fit of giggles.

By the time he and Daniel had finished their tour of the village some four hours later, Jack was certain he would burst from all the food they'd been served. They'd been welcomed in every small dwelling and introduced to every man, woman and child who was currently in residence.

He watched as Daniel finished speaking to Pilis and Akumu and heard him say something to them that caused both of them to flash him bright smiles before they took off at a run towards the large wooden building that was Ailani's palace.

"What was that all about?" Jack jutted his chin in the direction of the departing guides.

"Oh, Ailani hopes that now that we've met their poor village, we'll still attend a welcoming feast tonight. I told them we would be happy to oblige." Daniel pushed back his boonie and frowned at Jack's groan. "We only need to go back through the 'Gate tomorrow."

"Feast, Daniel? Feast, when we spent most of the past couple of hours eating?"

"Oh, that," Daniel said. He cleared his throat, and Jack realized how tired Daniel looked. His voice was hoarse from the near constant translation and Jack was sure having to think in two different languages since their arrival on the planet was wearing on his friend. Knowing Daniel would be center stage, so to speak, for the rest of their time here made Jack come up with his next suggestion.

"Why don't we go back to that little hut thingy they've given us for our stay and get out of this hot sun?"

The answering smile he received from Daniel told him he'd made the right decision. "Sounds good."

They began making their way back to the quarters they'd been provided. Tired as he undoubtedly was, Daniel still had a quiet word or two for the villagers who came up to them.

Jack sighed as they entered the hut. The interior was cool and a light breeze stirred the air just enough so it wasn't stale. Daniel made a beeline for the small stone basin containing water and splashed some on his face.

Jack busied himself with his backpack, not really searching for anything, but knowing if he was quiet long enough, Daniel would eventually not feel the need to talk and would sit down. Sure enough, within five minutes, his friend settled on one of the cushioned mats that had been provided and stretched out. Within another two minutes he was asleep.

Jack moved closer to the doorway, figuring Carter and Teal'c should be returning to the village soon according to their last check-in. He squinted into the sunlight for a few moment before spying Carter's bright hair and Teal'c's tall form. His worries about communication seemed to have been taken care of--Carter was talking a mile a minute to one of her escorts. She smiled as she approached Jack.

"Have fun?"

"Daniel was right, sir. They were abandoned naquada mines, although my analysis shows that there's still ore that can be mined." She went on without drawing a breath. "They also showed us some crystals that apparently were used in the great battle. I can't do the analysis here but a team should definitely be sent to study them. Maybe Daniel can..."

Jack raised his finger and made a warning sound before continuing. "Right now, Daniel isn't going to do anything but rest." He stepped aside, allowing Carter and Teal'c entrance.

"Is Daniel Jackson unwell?" Teal'c asked after studying their sleeping teammate.

"He's tired," Jack said. He waved for Carter and Teal'c to sit. "He spent the day doing his translation thing and he's gonna be on tonight again."

At Carter's upraised eyebrows, he continued. "SG-1 is invited to a big shindig. Some sort of welcome banquet. He's going to have to translate for us, unless you found a universal translator out there in the wilds."

"Sorry, sir." Carter shook her head. "I never thought...I guess it must be tiring when he has to spend a mission translating for us all the time." She glanced over at Daniel and Jack saw her features soften. "I guess sometimes we take him for granted." She ducked her head and turned her attention to pulling her laptop from her backpack.

Jack watched as Carter began typing, thinking about what she'd said. There'd been too many close calls over the years. Hell, there'd been a few major screw-ups as well. He wondered if Daniel knew how much he meant to all of them, if he and Carter and Teal'c just assumed Daniel knew. They never really said the words. Maybe it was high time they did. Maybe Daniel needed to know how much better their lives were because he was home where he belonged once again. He'd allow Carter to play on her computer for a little bit and then he, Carter and Teal'c were going to have a nice long chat about just how to let Daniel know they cared.  


* * *

"Does the food not please you?" Ailani looked at him with concern. Daniel glanced at her in surprise. He hadn't realized he had stopped eating.

"The food pleases me." Daniel smiled at her. He quickly translated the short exchange for Jack and the others. Something was up, he was sure of it. Jack, Sam and Teal'c had been watching him like hawks all evening, had done so ever since he'd woken up from his short nap.

"We are glad you all could celebrate with us. We celebrate our new friendship with the people of Earth," Ailani said.

"We are greatly honored as well," Jack replied after Daniel's translation.

"We thank you." Ailani bowed her head in respect.

"We thank you," Daniel repeated in her language to Jack and then shook his head. "Sorry." He waved at his mouth and then tapped his head. Ailani laughed, a merry sound while Jack grinned.

"Hey, give yourself a break," Jack said, smiling at Ailani and Daniel. "And I got the general idea."

"The children would like to entertain you," Ailani offered. "If it would please you."

"We are honored," Daniel replied for all of them. He leaned back on the cushions that had been provided and snuck glances at his teammates as the children came to the center of the circle the feasting villagers had made.

Dark-haired children dressed in bark skirts and with red feathers in their hair sang in harmony--a song of joy and peace that Daniel translated for the others. He was glad when the dancing began, simply to give his voice a rest. He rubbed at his eyes and looked up in surprise at a touch on his shoulder.

The man who'd taken his glasses upon their arrival on the planet was holding them out.

"You need these?" the man asked in his fluid language.

"Yes, yes I do." Daniel accepted his glasses back, putting them on with a sigh. Maybe it would help the beginning headache he had go away. "Thank you," he touched his clasped hands to his forehead in the native fashion.

Smiling, the man returned the gesture before slipping away to join his friends.

The children's dance ended and Daniel joined in the cheerful shouts of appreciation. Everyone rose from their seats then and began to mingle. Daniel found himself, along with the rest of SG-1, the center of attention.

He watched as a young woman reached out and touched Sam's hair once again before touching Sam's stomach. Sam looked at him for clarification as the woman spoke.

"She wants to know how many children you have," Daniel murmured.

"She has no children of her womb," he explained. "But she holds a young girl who lost her parents close to her heart. She and another of our friends are mother to her."

There were understanding nods as Daniel finished speaking and repeated his words back to Sam. Sam smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You are not kin then?" Ailani asked. She was frowning as she studied all of SG-1. "Not brothers and sister?"

"Daniel?" Jack said in a quiet voice that meant he needed information.

"I think they're trying to figure out how we're related. You have to remember, Jack, that most likely kinship ties among them are very strong."

Jack stared at him for a moment and then nodded. He turned away, and Daniel felt a brief sadness as if somehow he'd let the team down.

"No," he began to speak, but Jack stepped to his side and touched his arm.

"Tell her what I say," Jack ordered. Daniel nodded. Didn't Jack trust him to do this? Was there some problem the others were worried about but hadn't trusted him to know? He dismissed that thought quickly. He had a job to do. He could take care of whatever problem there was with his friends later on.

"We aren't family by blood," Jack began, and Daniel stepped slightly to one side to allow Ailani to focus on Jack. "But blood isn't the only way to measure family on our world."

There was a murmur of approval from Ailani and the other villagers standing in the small circle surrounding SG-1.

"We're a family in a different way. We're friends, but more than friends." Jack paused, rubbing at his head. Daniel waited. This wasn't the kind of job Jack usually volunteered for.

"Jack, I can..." His offer was cut off by a short motion of Jack's hand.

"No. I need to say this," Jack said, turning his gaze on Daniel. Daniel nodded, surprised to see Sam and Teal'c nodding at Jack's words.

"This man, Teal'c." Jack pointed to him. "He is a warrior. I am a warrior. We are bonded by that. When my people were held prisoner, he turned his back on his god to save us. He left his home, his blood family, to follow a path that would take him far away. He serves by my side. He is my brother in arms, my brother who fights by my side."

Daniel finished his translation as Jack waited. Although he'd always suspected Jack could be quite eloquent, he was touched by the uncharacteristic depth of feeling Jack was expressing.

"Carter." Jack pointed once again. "Uh, Sam is a warrior, too. A warrior and a scientist." Daniel hesitated, unsure of how to translate scientist and settled for "one who studies the sky and earth." He nodded for Jack to continue.

"She works for me, but she's my friend. She's friend to all of us and she helps us when we need to understand the way the world works. She's not my sister although I consider her as much of one as my own."

"His younger sister," Sam muttered and Daniel couldn't resist translating that remark, which caused Ailani to laugh aloud. Even Jack had to smile at the humor of the situation.

"And what of Daneel?" Ailani asked when Jack remained silent. "What is he to you? To the others?"

Translating her question, Daniel studied the ground in front of Jack's feet. The silence stretched for a few minutes and then Jack cleared his throat.

"Daniel," he said and Daniel looked up, unsure if Jack was beginning his speech or just saying his name. Jack was looking at him, as were Sam and Teal'c. "Daniel is my friend. He..." Jack broke off, looking away, and Daniel looked to Ailani.

"He is not a man of many words. It is Jack's duty to lead." Daniel was aware of the pleading sound of his own voice.

"A leader who cannot speak?" Ailani asked in a dismissive tone. But then she smiled at Daniel. "I think he needs to speak of you more than any other. There is no hurry here. He is allowed his silence until he feels ready to speak."

Daniel bowed his head at her words and prepared to wait.

"Years ago, Daniel was believed dead, and at the service we held for him, I said he was our soul, our conscience. He is that and more to us, to me. I call Daniel my friend, but friend isn't the best word for me to use. Brother isn't the right one either. And neither is son." Jack shook his head. "I don't have the right words for what Daniel is to me. To our team, to SG-1, Daniel *is* our conscience. He makes us question our purpose and demands an answer." Jack hesitated and when he spoke again, his voice was low. "Last year, Daniel gave his life for the people of another planet. He died for them. He would die for any of us in a heartbeat, and yet, none of us have ever told him what he means to us." Daniel became aware then that Jack was no longer looking at Ailani, but had his eyes fixed instead on him.

"He is more than my brother, more than my son, more than my friend. Daniel is someone I need in my life as much as I need air. He drives me crazy. We argue. But we know where we stand with one another. We are family but I can't tell you how. I just know we are. And I think Daniel needs to hear it from me because I've never really told him."

Jack finished speaking and Daniel realized that he'd forgotten to translate the rest of Jack's speech. He began to apologize to Ailani but stopped when she put her hand on his arm.

"There is no need to give me his words. He spoke with his soul. I understood his heart."

Glancing between the two of them, Daniel believed Jack and Ailani needed no translation. As he watched, Jack bowed his head to her and she returned the gesture.

Excited chatter filled the small circle, breaking the silence. Some of the young adults began to dance, pulling SG-1 apart and urging them to join in the celebration once again.  


* * *

The sounds of drums and laughter drifted into the small clearing where Daniel sat. He was glad to be away from the press of people. He thought back to Jack's words, to the way Sam and Teal'c had stood by watching and for all intents, agreeing with him.

The sound of footsteps on dried grass had him standing, his sense of danger on alert, realizing he had no weapon. He relaxed as he saw Teal'c come into the clearing, followed by Sam and then Jack.

"Hey," he said, figuring he should greet them in some way. He still couldn't bring himself to meet any of their eyes, embarrassed on some level he didn't understand. He jerked his head in the direction of the village. "Is the party over?"

"Still going strong," Jack said, sitting down on the log Daniel had vacated. "No beer or chips, though."

"I could see how that might be a problem." Daniel backed up a step and bumped into Teal'c. "Sorry," he muttered and stepped away, pulling his arms close to his body. "Uh, guys, is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Sam looked confused. She looked to Jack and then Teal'c before returning her gaze to Daniel. "Nothing's wrong."

"Okay," Daniel said, but he wasn't sure. He scuffed his boot in the dirt while waiting for someone, anyone, to say something. While the others seemed content with the silence, he felt uncomfortable. "Um, you know, I'm...what you said back there...about, me, it, uh, wasn't necessary."

"Why do you believe it was not?" Teal'c asked.

"I meant every word," Jack said. He looked up from his seat on the log. His voice was firm, strong and had the same tone of command Daniel was used to hearing whenever things got hairy on a mission.

Daniel let out a sigh and sank down on the log next to Jack. "I...it's...I..."

"Day for the record books." Jack smiled at him. "A speechless Daniel Jackson."

Daniel smiled back at him, accepting the friendly shoulder bump from Jack and relaxing.

"Who approaches?" Teal'c called out as Daniel caught sight of the torches about the same time Jack did. Jack was on his feet before Daniel could move.

A woman's voice answered Teal'c and Ailani and the three men Daniel remembered being introduced as village elders appeared in the clearing.

"We wish to gift you with a ceremony," Ailani said.

"What's she talking about?" Jack asked when Daniel finished explaining the offer. Daniel shrugged.

"I have no idea," he said, turning back to Ailani. "What ceremony?"

"You are family in all but blood. We would correct this."

"Um, guys, I think she's talking about some kind of ceremony where we become blood brothers or something similar." Daniel looked to each of them as he finished. Jack appeared to wait for him to say something more. "Kinship is very important in this culture. I think we need to make the gesture."  


* * *

Daniel was looking at him with that blue eyed gaze that meant 'trust me' and 'I know what I'm doing'. Jack sighed.

"Can you get more details? Make sure they don't have any alien doohickeys or, I don't know, poisons or anything?"

Nodding, Daniel went back to talking to Ailani while he, Teal'c and Carter stood around twiddling their thumbs. He watched as Daniel gestured to the three of them, nodding his head at whatever it was that Ailani told him.

"Okay," Daniel turned back to Jack, his face alight with an excitement Jack remembered from the first years SG-1 had been together. "Ailani says all we do is give some of our blood and they'll take care of the rest."

"Give blood," Jack repeated. "I don't know about you, but giving blood usually means something like needles, or getting stabbed or cut or something yucky like that."

"It's not as if they're going to take a quart," Daniel said. He met Jack's eyes. "It's symbolic. I think, in their eyes, it's necessary for us to do this. It's a gift to us--a show of hospitality. To refuse would be rude."

"Sir, I think Daniel's right." Carter spoke up. "And maybe they need to see your words about us as family in action."

"Teal'c?" Jack already knew what Teal'c would say. Hell, even he knew Daniel was right. He just hoped he didn't have to look at the blood.

"I am in agreement with DanielJackson," Teal'c said. "Such ceremonies are not unknown among the Jaffa."

"Okay then, it's a go." Jack nodded to Daniel and Ailani.

The torches were placed in a circle around the clearing and Ailani motioned for them to step inside and form their own little circle within it.

She stepped to Jack's side, handing him a knife made from what appeared to be shell. When he took it, she held out her left hand and made a slashing motion with her right fingers. She said something to him, looking into his eyes.

"Let your heart lead," Daniel murmured beside him.

Jack swallowed hard. Cutting his palm was something he was so not looking forward to. He balanced the knife in his hand, looking at Ailani and then back at the knife. He was never much for riddles, but as he stood there, he suddenly realized what he needed to do. Jack turned, extending the knife and his hand to Daniel.

Daniel's eyes widened. Jack said nothing but continued holding out the knife and his other hand, palm up. Daniel took the knife, as Jack knew he would. Keeping his eyes on Daniel, Jack held his hand steady, feeling Daniel's fingers lightly touch his and then there was a sting as the blade drew across his fingertip and warmth dripped from his finger. One of the Elders was at his side, holding a small bowl beneath Jack' s hand and catching the blood. Jack so did not want to see the cut or the blood and he kept his eyes fixed on the rest of his team. Sam took the knife from Daniel who was looking slightly pale and offered it to Teal'c, who cut her finger. She reciprocated the gesture and held the knife out to Daniel once again.

The Elder stood by Daniel's side, waiting. Daniel didn't hesitate but held out the knife for Jack. Jack took back the blade and steadied Daniel's fingers with his. He tried to keep his touch light with the blade and pulled it across, wincing when he saw the bright blood well up. The Elder quickly caught Daniel's blood in the same bowl where the rest had bled into. The other Elder came to each of them, pushing another small bowl at them, and miming putting their cut fingers in what looked like green mud. Daniel was the one who took the first plunge and he held his finger up after a few seconds, looking at it in amazement. He showed it to the others.

"Janet would love some of this," Sam murmured as she stuck her own finger in the goo.

Jack looked at his own finger after pulling it out. Beneath the light coating he could see that the cut had completely healed over, only a small scar remaining to show they had participated in the ceremony.

"Guess that will keep Doc Fraiser happy," Jack said as he looked at the others.

"Shh," Daniel warned, motioning towards Ailani. A small brazier had been produced from somewhere and Ailani was lighting it with one of the torches. She finished her preparations and then looked at SG-1, beckoning them closer.

Jack stepped forward, watching as his teammates did the same. He was glad the others were close. Daniel's shoulder bumped his while on his other side, Carter's elbow nudged his ribs.

"She wants us to make a circle around the fire," Daniel said as Ailani finished speaking.

Jack nodded and they shuffled a few steps forward. The fire was so small, they still were able to maintain contact with one another, standing shoulder to shoulder, so close Jack swore he could feel the motion of his team's breathing.

The native leader began to chant, the Elders providing counterpoint. Jack felt goosebumps rise on his arms.

"Bind them, bind them in blood, bind them. Bind them as one, soul to soul, heart to heart," Daniel murmured as Ailani continued. "Bind them. Bind them in blood, bind them."

She lowered her voice, the chant slowly dying away and finally stopping and held out the bowl containing the drops of their blood. Ailani looked at Jack first and then allowed her gaze to sweep around his team. She raised the bowl above her head and then smashed it on the brazier. The flames burned brighter for a moment. Jack took a deep breath and realized he could feel the others--he couldn't read their minds, their thoughts, but he could sense them in a way he couldn't explain. He knew their hearts--their fears, their joys. It was if he had been given a chance to look into their souls: Teal'c, a warrior in whose heart could be found the words of a poet, Carter, her intelligence and desire to figure things out a shining light, and Daniel, curious, interested and amazed by all the wonders in the universe, full of self doubts but determined to do what was right no matter the cost to self. The flames flashed brightly into the night and then the fire extinguished completely.

"Done," Ailani announced and Jack could understand her. She and the Elders left the clearing and in seconds the team was alone once more as if nothing had happened.

"That was..." Daniel broke off, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Jack said. Carter and Teal'c appeared to be as stunned from the experience as Daniel and him.

They fell silent once more, standing in the clearing in the moonlight. Jack looked at his finger again, wondering if it had all been a dream, but no, the faint scar was there, a thin white line across his fingertip. He looked at his team again, remembering that one brief glorious glimpse into their souls and wondered if they'd experienced the same. He wouldn't ever ask them, he decided. He had the sense that the binding ceremony was an intensely personal one.

"Well campers, we'd better head back to the village for the night," Jack finally said, hating to break the silence but knowing it had to be done.

The others nodded. Teal'c took point and Jack smiled as he watched his brother in arms, his friend and teammate, do so. Carter went next and he looked at her, vowing to himself that he'd make a better effort to listen to her sometimes long-winded explanations, realizing it was a part of who she was. Daniel took a step, starting to follow Carter, and Jack reached out a hand, placing it on Daniel's forearm.

Daniel looked at him in surprise, his eyebrows rising in question.

"Thank you," Jack said. When Daniel frowned a little in confusion, Jack stuck out his index finger, so his friend could see the scar. "Thank you," he said again.

Daniel smiled then, a full smile, one Jack rarely saw. But one that made him smile back. "You're welcome, Jack." And then Daniel ducked his head and took off after the other two members of SG-1. For a moment Jack was left alone in the clearing and then he grinned and followed his team, knowing the bond they'd always shared would carry them through any storms, any changes to come.


End file.
